A girl in VARIA!
by Mikasa Scarlet
Summary: Why would Varia pester a girl to join their ranks? What will she find there? And who will capture her heart? Read to find out!


A/N: Hey! This story is back from 2009 and was my very first fanfiction. So if this story looks kind of familiar then that's probably the reason. The last years I changed it so often, that I got a serious cliffhanger and deleted it from fanfiction net. Now I edited everything, made some minor changes and here is the outcome. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I don't owe anything, Akira Amano does. Thou Feli and other Ocs are mine!

* * *

Chapter one -Varia-

13th December

Shuffling in her covers Felicia wouldn't want to wake up. Her alarm clock stealing every nerve off of her, by beeping so annoyingly. Her tired self threw a hand on it to silence this noisy thing. It was winter and freezing cold outside. She hated the cold, it was warm and cozy under her bedsheets so she didn't care that school was starting soon. Why go outside, on the freezing streets when she could stay in bed? Dark winter days were the worst, but she needs to get up and go to school. Luckily in a few months all would end and she could finally graduate to work or go to University. Of course as member of the Vongola family she didn't need to go to a public school, but after being many years into that kind of business she wanted to graduate from a "normal" school and visit a "normal" University, to live a "normal" life. She formerly went to Mafia High a special school for Vongola and their Alliances. Also Mafia High is much harder than ordinary schools, because you learn from the kindergarten on five languages. Italian, English and Japanese are the common ones for Vongola, the other two can be chosen freely. Another important thing about this school is that you learn everything up to University level in less then ten years, because mafiosi children often don't have long until they take over their family business. So Felicia already knew everything and got a perfect score in every subject. She wanted to achieve everything on her own. She felt it was necessary to distance herself more from the mafia. Slowly waking up, Felicia sat up in bed stretching her sore muscles. Her long colorless hair fell over her shoulder and into her lap. Drowsy she curled a lock around a finger and smiled. Her hair was very long, growing it out since childhood, because back than she admired Sailor Moons for her long hair. Now she thought it was a little stupid, but she loved her hair anyway.

"WHAT THE FUCK! FELI? FELI?" A young girlish voice shrieked, stomping into her room. It was Rika, her best friend. To let you know; Rika is quite a cute girl with shoulder length black hair, that framed her heart shaped face, short bangs that stopped above her wild green eyes, a small nose and rose lips that were formed into a pout. Rika was half a head smaller and almost two years younger then Felicia, but they both went to the same grade. Their age difference didn't mean Rikas figure was inferior to Felis, no quite the opposite! Rika had almost E cups and was very curvy. Felicia was more trained, with C cups, but still had curves in the right places. To make her summaries complete she is a none fighting member of the Vongola family.

Walking over to her dreamy friend, Rika explained annoyed. "You're still in bed! Do you know how late it is? Hey! Listen, you lazy butt!" Still not gaining any response from the whitenette, her face contorted into anger and her green eyes shined like a cat about to pounce onto her pray.

Finally noticing the angry black head, Felicia stumbled out of her bed. "Good morning to you too..." Felicia said passing the other girl, but still to sleepy to understand the raging of her friend. The first thing she did after entering the bathroom was going to the toilet. Finishing her business she washed her hands. Spotting herself in the mirror above the sink she saw bags under her tired eyes. 'Should have gone to bed earlier.' She thought as she washed her face. Feeling a lot better and refreshed she fished out her toothbrush and toothpaste to brush her teeth. Now being fully awake she slandered back to her room and changed into her all day clothes. Her wardrobe consists of a tight red top, over it she wore an open black sweater, on her legs a black skinny jeans that were held by a white belt around her hips and to round it all up black half-boots. After changing she walked to the kitchen, preparing a bowl of cereals and milk. Sitting down at the counter she noticed a letter that wasn't there last night. 'Very suspicious! I didn't put it there and it has obviously a seal from Nono. Oh man...Don't tell me someone crept in here last night and left it there. Did they ever hear about a doorbell or a mailbox even?' Opening the letter she flew over its content not happy by it at all. Sighting she let her eyes wonder around the blue and white room. Her kitchen was big with a counter to separate dining section from cooking section and bar chairs placed in front of the counter to sit and chill there. In the cooking area was a built in kitchen with a giant side by side fridge and in the dining section was a big table with four chairs. All furniture was kept in the theme of white and blue. Every room had its own theme. Felicia loved the violet and baby pink living-room. The walls and the floor were violet, the sofa that stood on the right wall next to the window was baby pink. On the opposite side was a sideboard, the TV and the radio. In front of the sofa stood a glass couch table. In the beginning both had difficulties to decide which colors the room should have, because Felicia hated Rikas favorite colors green and yellow, okay maybe not hate but she disliked them. Her room was mostly red and silver and the room of her friend was pink. They lived there together for a good reason. After her mother was gone an old friend of her father took her in. It was the Vongola Nono who gave her a home and a new meaning to her life. With her potential she worked hard to repay all her debts so she began to work as assassin until three years ago. She moved back to Germany to finish her school there. A girl same age as hers born into the Vongola lived there so they moved in together. In her thoughts she almost forgot the letter and Rika.

"I can't believe it! I don't want to!" Felicia mumbled to herself, fiddling with the letter she read earlier.

"Who are you talking to?" Her dark haired friend asked. She had already changed into her all days wear, a pink T-shirt, a red sweater, blue jeans and white shoes.

"Woah, don't sneak up on me like that!" She giggled.

"Hehehehe didn't know you're so easy to scare"

"Am not"

"You so are!"

"Am so not scared!"

"You so are scared!"

"So not!"

"So are!"

"No you dipshit I'm so not scared! You barged in on me at an unpleasant moment...The letter."

"What about it? I can't remember one being in our mailbox last evening and they don't deliver at this time." Rika stated.

"Yeah, right. It's a letter from Vongola Nono. Look the seal." The whitenette waved the letter in front of Rikas face.

"I need to join Varia. NOW. And I don't want to. What should I do?"

"Ignore it! Hehehe" The younger girl laughed. "We will see what happens." Few minutes passed by until she glanced at the clock and sighted.

"Look it's late we must go now or we will be late to school." The younger girl nodded in agreement.

"Yeah...you're right." Both took their bags and hurried out to the bus station.

* * *

Felicia was on her way back home after she went to the supermarket. She was standing in the backyard of her home as something seemed odd. "I know you're there!"

"Ushishishishi" She turned around to come face to face with a tiara wearing blond. His bangs covered his eyes and most of his face. He was younger than her, maybe around fifteen or sixteen. She could only guess. He wore a black coat, a black and violet striped shirt and black skinny jeans in white biker boots. 'Hm... He is cute! A bit young, but I'm not that old either! Thou isn't that the symbol of Varia on his Jacket?'

She narrowed her eyebrows dangerously. "Why THE FUCK are you following me? And who are you anyways?" The blond guy snickered.

"A peasant like you shouldn't talk to a prince like that" Ignoring the insult Feli looked at the face of the boy.

"Prince my ass!" 'A prince!?' Holding back a snorter of laughter she looked at him. 'Is he on crack or something? What stuff did he take to believe such crap?' In the next split second knifes went flying her way. She dodged all of them with a back-flip.

"HEY, you didn't answer my question you stupid prince!" Other knifes came in her direction. She drew her twin daggers dispelling all his knifes with a light flick of her hand. Before she could register it he fled the scene. "Where...is he?..." Felicia turned in circles scanning the area for any since of him.

"Shishishi" echoed it thru the streets. 'I don't understand any of this. Today is not my day, really...' thought the whitenette angrily on her way back home. Felicia opened the door and let the bags fall down to the ground. She searched in her first bag for something until she found a package of chips.

"Rika I'm back, I bought you the chips you wanted."

"Chhhhiiiiiiiiippppss! Yummy! Give. Me. My. Chhiiiiippps!" yelled the black haired girl so load that people even from the other side of the world could possibly hear it. After she snapped the chips from Felicias hands both went to the kitchen.

"Hahahaha you're such a chips addicted! Umm...What do we eat today?" The girl thought for a moment after she replied

"Lasagne. I think...maybe...if you cook it!" Rika asked with a bright lulling smile.

"I don't want to~." the whitenette whined.

Rika looked with puppy eyes at the other girl. "Pur~lease. I will help cooking!"

She sighted "Okay, okay, I will cook."

*Somewhere else at the same time*

"Boss, I'm back." Said the blond to a tall tanned, black haired male with red piercing eyes. "I've kept an eye on her like you've ordered. What now?"

"Trash, come here!" bellowed the black haired man glaring at his silver haired subordinate.

"VOOOIIIIIIIIIII! What do you want, you shitty boss?"

"Recruit her, no matter what and don't harm her!" He slapped him a file of Felicia Venicano in the face."We'll fly back to Italy. I want her in two days at headquarter, you piece of trash!"

"Yes boss!"

* * *

14th December

Beep Beep Beep

Felicia got up and smashed the alarm clock into tiny pieces. "Uuuugh...Disgusting...I want to sleep longer." the brunette murmured under her breath. Someone knocked on her door and opened it. Rika stepped in with a serious expression. "Was this the alarm clock again? Fe?" She looked around the room and saw the remains of the clock."This is the third one this week, we can't buy every day a new one, Felicia. Do you listen? GET UP, Felicia! HEY!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! I'm NOT deaf." She said very pissed. The younger Vongola snapped the covers from her friend.

"Then get up"

"You're annoying, I'm up. You're the only person on earth who gets up on 6 o'clock if you've a fifteen minutes way to school, that only starts at 8 AM." Felicia said getting off bet. The white haired Vongola searched thru her closet for her favorite clothes and got to the bathroom to shower and get ready to go. On their way to the bus station someone yelled Felicias name behind them.

"FELICIA!" A really tall, flat chested woman, no scratch that, EXTREMLY flat chested woman with very long white hair to her hips, in a black trench coat, matching black lather pants and black boots stormed her way over to Felicia. 'Oh no! Not some Varia member again!' Felicia thought fastening her pace. "VOOOIIIII! Stop there, trash!" This woman had a sword attached to her right arm that she swung at Felicia, but she dodged with a swift move.

"Sorry, no time!" Feli yelled as she grabbed Rikas hand and ran to the waiting bus, gladly they caught the bus without the angry lady on their feet.

* * *

Felicia and Rika sat in the cafeteria and ate some sandwiches as they discussed what happened earlier this morning. "This lady was a total freak! What does she walk around with a sword attached to her arm. And why did she attack you? Rika asked with a confused expression on her face.

The white haired girl sighted disturbed. "I guess it was one of those Varia goons. You know I didn't respond to Nono or the Varia boss."

"Hmmm...What are they planing? Hhihihi. It's so funny to ignore them and hey, they wouldn't do anything against us because we're all Vongola!" The black haired girl snickered.

"I wouldn't be to sure of that or did you forget the coup d'état many years ago. That Nono let them of the hook! It doesn't mean they wouldn't do something like that again!"

"But Felicia who said that this woman was a Varia member. I heard there are no females!" Felicia was silent for a moment. 'I'm sure I saw the same badge on the jacket, so he must be Varia! No women? Thought so he was a male, but he looked female at first sight!' She couldn't tell Rika and worry her.

"Maybe I was just overexerting things. Lets go before the next lesson starts."

* * *

The bell had rung and Felicia packed her things, to leave her classroom until she heard a familiar noise. "VOOOOIIIIIIIIIII! Were is this brat" The girl hid in shock under a desk. 'Why the Heck is he following me to school?' In a split second the desk she hid under was split in to two and Felicia was held on her collar by the white haired person. "You're strong for a woman." Felicia provoked the "woman" as predicted he got angry and threw her in some desks and growled at her.

"VOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII! I'm fucking male, trash!"

The girl held her aching head, not because she hit against something, no she held it because of his loudness. "Wow, keep it down, you're too loud! And who are you?"

"Squalo."

"Hmpf?"

"My name is Squalo! the aggravated man yelled.

"Are you friends with this weird guy from the other day?" She already knew the answer to her question. Both were obviously Varia Officers, but it still threw the silver head off guard.

"Bel, that bastard! Always disobeying orders." He thought aload.

"Ahh...that was his name...Bel." She cocked her head to the side and smiled at Squalo.

"Join the Varia!" Squalo blurted out. She played a dirty trick and put on a puzzled expression.

"What?" She asked fake dumbstruck.

"I'm here to recruit you for the elite assassins squad of Vongola, the Varia!"

"No!" she yelled from afar, running down the stairs and out of school. Squalo tried to catch up to her, but he failed. On her way home she spotted Rika and tagged her along.

* * *

Felicia smacked the door quickly behind her. She panted heavily. "Felicia, why did we ran all the way?" Rika looked in her friends eyes.

"Ughh...FITNESS! Yeah! Fitness! We ate to much sweets and-"

"Stop! I know it! Somebody followed us."

The white haired girl looked astonished at her smaller friend. "Wow, you're sharp."

A nervous smile crept onto Rikas face as her finger pointed to something behind Felicia. "A person sits outside our wind-" SMASH! Both watched shocked as the window shattered and Squalo jumped in.

"I think IT WAS the longest time our window." Feli said sarcastic.

"VOOIIIIII! That wasn't a question. It was an order from boss! Join or else!"

"Bye-bi!" She yelled grabbing the hand of her Vongola comrade and fled the scene.

"I can't run anymore! I was never an assassin like you or anything else." The black haired girl cried as her older friend dragged her behind.

"Not my problem!" she yelled as they ran down the street. Felicia waved her hand as she yelled. "Taxi, Taxi!" A yellow car hold in front of them and both girls jumped in. Squalo right behind them. They were lucky. He couldn't catch up in time. "That was close." Felicia sighted.

"Where are we driving?" Felicia began to grin. Her grin got so big that somebody could get afraid that her face cracks. "What's so funny?" Rika asked.

"Nyahahaha. We're driving to the new roller coaster~" Felicia said in a sing sang voice. Both yelled in unison.

"NOOOO!"~"YEESSS!"

* * *

"Why was the amusement park the first thing that came to your mind?" Rika asked.

"I heard about the new roller coaster and you don't like these AND I don't know anyone here besides you at all, having lived all my life in Italy!"

"Hehehe you need friends-!"

"No! I don't think so. I'm M-A-F-I-A~ You got it?"

"Hehehehe yeah you're right. Later we can go to my uncle. He lives nearby, remember?"

"Jup, great idea! But for noooow~ let's have fun!" The girl cheered and ran to the shop with lots of sweets. The time flew by and they eventually left to go visit Rikas family member. They told him the story about Varia and he let the girls stay the night over.

* * *

15th December

"Hey Felicia wake up!" Rikas uncle yelled as he shook the young woman awake awake.

"Met me smeeb (let me sleep)" She murmured into her pillow.

"No! Wake up! Rika is gone! The Squalo guy took her!"

"Whatta fuck?" she cursed turning to face him.

"Why would he take her? She's annoying!"

"He kidnapped her to force you to join Varia." The man stated. Pietro would go by himself, but he couldn't do anything. He wasn't a fighter, his brother Rikas father was.

"Oh no! Where are they?" He handed her a letter.

"What's this?" She asked snapping the paper out of his hands. She read what was written inside the letter. "We must be at the Park in about half an hour, luckily it's close by." 'Something seems fishy. I don't trust them. Pietro is much to calm and Rika loves to play tricks on me. They said I should join Varia. I donn't want to and now she is held hostage by this Squalo guy? Yeah, right!...Jeez they really want me to join.' She thought as she put her clothes on. Then they both made their way to their destination. Few minutes later they reached the park where they heard a familiar help scream.

"Let me go!" the teenager kicked the white head where the sun doesn't shine.

"Score!" Felicia yelled as she saw Squalo go down to his knees. "Nyahahaha. That's why you're my friend. You always know how to entertain me!" The whitenette cheered as her friend tackle-hugged her.

"You've come!"

"Yes but if you're saying it like that then I'll go back home...you've tricked me."

"NOOOOO! Puur~lease-" her words were cut off by Squalos attack. Felicia pulled Rika in the last moment out of the way. "W-What was that?"

"VOOOIIIIII! You trash kicked me in my nuts!" He drew his sword and slashed at both girls but they leaped back. Squalo aimed his sword at Felicia, but this time she made her move and drew her own Katana and blocked. And if you're asking yourself where she got the Katana from so suddenly, DON'T BOTHER! She has black holes for bags like everyone else in Hitman Reborn. But truth be told, Felicia always carries weapons with her around. She is mafia after all and she is always prepared to battle.

"I can't stand you, girly!" Felicia growled angrily as she made a back-flip and landed in a cat stance on a fence. The long haired man run at full speed to Feli as he yelled.

"VOOOIIIII! I said it already I'm male, you bitch!" Felicia grinned.

"That's why I call you girly, pussy-cat!" They were fighting til afternoon. Felicia blocked the hundredth time this day or maybe it only felt like so many times and she was tired. As he aimed to a Vital-point AGAIN the white haired girl jumped on a near tree. Felicia concentrated her last resorts of power for her final attack the same did Suberbi "Sushi-head" Squalo. As you can guess Sushi-head is the new nickname she gave him during the fight. The tree began shaking, then the ground began shaking. Felicias brutal killer instinct surrounded her now. Her deathly glare would let even Xanxus yelp. The young woman jumped off the tree in mind to finally kill Squalo and forget everything about Varia, but fate played her a trick or in her case Rika. Her friend ran in between both Assassins to stop them, but if Felicia has blood lust she don't distinct between friend or foe. Squalo blind of anger forgot the agreement too. Squalo nor Felicia seemed to stop their attacks and Rika was filled with pure fear. Felicia grinned like a lunatic as her grip around her Katana tightened. Single tear drops felt from the corners of Rikas eyes as she saw her friend coming closer and closer by every second. She could no longer hold the heavy urge to scream. Tears now flowing down her cheeks as she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"STOOOPP IT Felicia!" Startled Felicia stared at her weapon, hovering it only millimeters away from the crook of the black haired girls neck.

'Oh fuck!What happened?! What did I do? I can't seriously hurt little Rika, can I?' Her head began to spin.

"I'm soo sorry Rika. I don't want to hurt you, please! Please! Please forgive me..." Felicia cried as she sunk to her knees. The next moment Rikas knees gave in too. Both friends hugged each other as gave it no tomorrow. Squalo only glared disgusted at the girls.

"Trash!" he announced as he roughly pulled Feli on her feet. "If you can't control yourself how do you plan on protecting your friends, Brat?" Squalo yelled calmer than usual.

"Look who's talking!" the half Italian, half German Felicia snorted back.

"Boss will help you with your little problem. You have no other options!" The girl glared daggers at the white haired man. "tsk" was the only thing she retorted as she stomped back home. "I take this as a yes!" Squalo yelled. "Whatever!" she yelled back. Squalo and the others followed her. A heavy sight escaped her lips. 'I'm only doing this for her sake! I can't let that happen again.' she thought entering her apartment.

"I will join!" the whitenette announced serious. 'How annoying! I don't want to join, but maybe it'll be fun.' She sighted heavy as she threw clothes and other important things in her bags.

"Ohhh I want to come too!" Rika cried.

"You can't."

"But why?"

"Hey, it was your idea in the first place!" The black haired girl looked sad up to her friend. "We will see each other again some day! I promise!" she embraced her tightly.

"Okay...I understand...And SORRY!" the black haired girl murmured as a single tear fell from her left eye. Felicia put her brightest smile on as she tried to cheer her younger friend up.

"Hey, I know you did this whole kidnapping thing on purpose, right from the beginning! And cheer up! We'll see each other again! I still need to punish you for this, don't forget it."

Rika wiped her tears away and smiled. "I'll miss you, Felicia-neechan~"

And so the long day ended and Feli finally joined the Varia!

...against her will.

* * *

A/N: So what do you guys think? Oh and to let you know: I'll post a poll for possible love candidates for Felicia.


End file.
